kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ιλλυρία
Ορειχάλκινη πλακέτα ζώνης από την Σλοβενία, 400 π.χ.]] Η Ιλλυρία (λατινικά: Illyria) ήταν, κατά την κλασσική αρχαιότητα, μια περιοχή στο δυτικό μέρος της σημερινής βαλκανικής χερσονήσου, η οποία κατοικούνταν από τις φυλές των Ιλλυριών, οι οποίοι μιλούσαν τις Ιλλυρικές διαλέκτους. Στην ελληνική μυθολογία, ο Ιλλυριός ήταν γιος του Κάδμου και της Αρμονίας, ο οποίος κυβέρνησε την Ιλλυρία και έγινε ο ομώνυμος γενάρχης των Ιλλυριών. O προσδιορισμός των ορίων της αρχαίας Ιλλυρίας είναι δύσκολος για τους ιστορικούς καθώς, πριν τη ρωμαϊκή κατάκτηση, ποτέ δεν είχαν ενοποιηθεί όλοι οι Ιλλυριοί σε ένα βασίλειο. Εκτός αυτού, τα σύνορα του βασιλείου δεν είναι σαφή. Π.χ. οι Δαλματοί, οι οποίοι έχουν ταξινομηθεί ως φυλή Ιλλυριών λόγω της γλώσσας, υπάγονταν στο βασίλειο της Ιλλυρίας για μικρό διάστημα και σύντομα αποσχίστηκαν, κατά τη βασιλεία του Γένθιου. Σήμερα, η περιοχή αυτή ανήκει στα κράτη Αλβανία, Κόσοβο, Πρώην Γιουγκοσλαβική Δημοκρατία της Μακεδονίας, Μαυροβούνιο, Σλοβενία, Κροατία, Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη και Σερβία. Στην Ελληνική Μυθολογία Προελευση και Εθνογένεση Οι Ιλλυριοί ανήκουν στον πολιτισμό Χάλστατ. Τα αρχαιολογικά δεδομένα δεν βοηθούν στο να δοθεί σαφής απάντηση σε ότι αφορά την εθνογένεση των Ιλλυριών. Ταυτότητα και εξάπλωση Ιστορία Αρχαική περίοδος Κλασσική περίοδος Ελληνιστική περίοδος Τον 4ο αιώνα π.Χ., ο βασιλιάς Βάρδυλλις μετέτρεψε την Ιλλυρία σε αξιόλογη τοπική δύναμη. Οι πιο σημαντικές πόλεις των Ιλλυριών ήταν η Σκόδρα (στη σημερινή Αλβανία) και η Ρίζων (στο σημερινό Μαυροβούνιο). Το 359 π.Χ., ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς της Μακεδονίας Περδίκκας Γ' μαζί με 4.000 από τους στρατιώτες του σκοτώθηκαν προσπαθώντας να αποκρούσουν μια επιδρομή των Ιλλυριών του Βαρδύλλιος.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Γ1, σελ. 450. Βλ. επίσης Claude Orrieux, Pauline Schmitt-Pantel. A History Of Ancient Greece, Blackwell, 1999, σελ. 256, ISBN 0-631-20309-5. Τότε οι Ιλλυριοί κατέλαβαν τις περιοχές της Μακεδονίας Λυγκηστίδα, Ορεστίδα καθώς και άλλα εδάφη της. Όμως το 358 π.Χ. ο διάδοχος του Περδίκκα Φίλιππος Β', αφού πρώτα σταθεροποίησε την κατάσταση στο εσωτερικό της χώρας του και νίκησε άλλους εξωτερικούς εχθρούς, ετοιμάστηκε να εκδιώξει τους Ιλλυριούς από το έδαφος της Μακεδονίας. Τότε ο Βάρδυλλις πρότεινε ειρήνη, με τον όρο όμως να κρατήσει τα εδάφη που είχε καταλάβει. Ο Φίλιππος απέρριψε την πρόταση και εισέβαλλε στη Λυγκηστίδα. Η αποφασιστική μάχη φαίνεται πως δόθηκε στην πεδιάδα της Πελαγονίας, βόρεια της Λυχνίτιδας λίμνης (Οχρίδα), κοντά στο σημερινό Μοναστήρι, με τους δύο αντιπάλους να διαθέτουν ο καθένας από 10.000 πεζούς και 500-600 ιππείς. Οι Ιλλυριοί νικήθηκαν και υποχώρησαν άτακτα, καταδιωκόμενοι. Έτσι, τα σύνορα της Μακεδονίας με την Ιλλυρία επανήλθαν στη λίμνη Λυχνίτιδα.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Γ1, σελ. 450-451. Αργότερα (356 μ.Χ.), οι Ιλλυριοί συμμάχησαν με τους Αθηναίους, τους Παίονες και τους Θράκες στον πόλεμο των τελευταίων με τον Φίλιππο. Και πάλι όμως ηττήθηκαν.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Γ1, σελ. 455 Κατά τη βασιλεία του γιου του Βαρδύλλιος, Κλείτου, το ιλλυρικό βασίλειο τέθηκε υπό την επικυριαρχία του Φιλίππου (352 μ.Χ.).Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Γ2, σελ. 50. Ο Κλείτος επαναστάτησε κατά τις αρχές τις βασιλείας του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, σε συνεργασία με τον βασιλιά του ιλλυρικού φύλου των Ταυλαντίων Γλαυκία. Όμως, ο συνασπισμός τους νικήθηκε από τον Αλέξανδρο σε νυκτερινή μάχη έξω από το οχυρό Πήλιο στην κοιλάδα του Εορδαϊκού ποταμού.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Δ, σελ. 30-31 Στη συνέχεια, ελαφρό πεζικό των Ιλλυριών συμμετείχε στην εκστρατεία του Αλεξάνδρου κατά των Περσών.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Δ, σελ. 48 Μετά το θάνατο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, αναδύθηκαν πάλι ιλλυρικά βασίλεια. Το 312 π.Χ., ο βασιλιάς των Ταυλαντίων Γλαυκίας κατέλαβε την Επίδαμνο. Επί βασιλείας του Άγρωνα (3ος αιώνας π.Χ.), οι Ιλλυριοί συμμάχησαν με τον Δημήτριο Β' της Μακεδονίας εναντίων των Δαρδάνων. Επίσης συμμάχησαν με τους Ακαρνάνες εναντίον της Αιτωλικής Συμπολιτείας που είχε εισβάλλει στο έδαφος των τελευταίων και τους νίκησαν το 231 π.Χ. Την επόμενη άνοιξη, οι Ιλλυριοί υπό τη βασίλισσα Τεύτα, σύζυγο και διάδοχο του Άγρωνα, εισέβαλλαν αιφνιδιαστικά στο Κοινό των Ηπειρωτών το οποίο δεν περίμενε επίθεση, και κατέλαβαν την πρωτεύουσά του Φοινίκη (νοτιοδυτικά του σημερινού Δέλβινου στην Αλβανία). Οι Ηπειρώτες έσπευσαν να ανακαταλάβουν την πρωτεύουσά τους πριν καταφθάσουν ενισχύσεις 5.000 ανδρών που έστειλε η Τεύτα, αλλά νικήθηκαν και κάλεσαν σε βοήθεια τους Αιτωλούς. Τότε οι Ιλλυριοί ήρθαν σε συμφωνία με τους Έλληνες και αποσύρθηκαν απελευθερώνοντας τους αιχμαλώτους και κρατώντας τα λάφυρα. Οι Ηπειρώτες, μάλιστα, αναγκάστηκαν αργότερα να συμμαχήσουν με την Τεύτα.Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμος Δ, σελ. 391 Ρωμαική κυριαρχία Στους πολέμους των Ρωμαίων κατά των Ιλλυριών του 229 π.Χ. και 219 π.Χ., η Ρώμη νίκησε τις φυλές των Ιλλυριών στην κοιλάδα των ποταμών Νερέτβα και κατέστειλε την πειρατεία που είχε καταστήσει την Αδριατική επισφαλή για το ρωμαϊκό εμπόριο. Έγιναν δύο εκστρατείες, η πρώτη εναντίον της Βασίλισσας των Ιλλυριών Τέυτα και η δεύτερη ενάντια σε έναν Έλληνα, τον Δημήτριο του Φάρου. Η αρχική εκστρατεία του 229 π.Χ. χαρακτηρίζεται από την πρώτη ρωμαϊκή εισβολή, μέσω της Αδριατικής θάλασσας . 1ος Ιλλυρικός πόλεμος 2ος Ιλλυρικός πόλεμος Ο δεύτερος πόλεμος κατά των Ιλλυριών διήρκεσε από το 220 Π.Χ. μέχρι το 219 π.Χ.. Το 219 π.Χ. η ρωμαϊκή Δημοκρατία ήταν σε πόλεμο με τους Κέλτες της εντεύθεν των Άλπεων Γαλατίας και άρχιζε ο Β' Καρχηδονιακός πόλεμος. Αυτές οι περισπάσεις έδωσαν στον Δημήτριο το χρόνο που χρειαζόταν για να ναυπηγήσει νέο πολεμικό στόλο 90 πλοίων. Με αυτό το στόλο, ο Δημήτριος έπλευσε νότια στη Λύσσο και, παραβιάζοντας την προηγούμενη συνθήκη, άρχισε πόλεμο. Ο στόλος του Δημητρίου επιτέθηκε αρχικά στην Πύλο όπου συνέλαβε 50 πλοία. Από την Πύλο, ο στόλος κατέπλευσε στις Κυκλάδες, καταστέλλοντας καθ' οδόν την αντίσταση εναντίον του. Ο Δημήτριος έκανε το στρατηγικό λάθος να στείλει τμήμα του στόλου του στην Αδριατική και, με τις δυνάμεις του διαιρεμένες, η Ελληνική πόλη Διμάλη κατελήφθη από το ρωμαϊκό στόλο υπό τον Αιμίλιο Παύλο. Από τη Διμάλη, ο στόλος έπλευσε προς τη Φάρο. Οι Ρωμαίοι είχαν νικήσει. Ο Δημήτριος ξέφυγε στη Μακεδονία όπου έγινε σύμβουλος στην αυλή του Φιλίππου Ε', και παρέμεινε μέχρι το θάνατό του στη Μεσσήνη το 214 π.Χ. Μετά από σαράντα έτη διαλείπουσας πάλης, η Ιλλυρία έγινε επαρχία το 168 π.Χ. Πέρασαν άλλα εκατό χρόνια, εντούτοις, πριν τελικά υποταχτούν οι παράκτιοι Ιλλυριοί και οι δαλματικές φυλές. Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση Πόλεμος Βάρβαροι Θρησκεία Ελάχιστα είναι γνωστα για τη μυθολογία και τη θρησκεία των Ιλλυριών. Τα λιγα που γνωρίζουμε προέρχονται κυρίως από μη ορθά αποκαλούμενους Ιλλυριούς, δηλαδη Λιβυρνούς και άλλους. Αλλά γνωρίζουμε ότι δεν ειχαν πάνθεον, σε αντιθεση με αλλους αρχαίους λαούς όπως οι Έλληνες. Η μυθολογία των Ιλλυριών είναι γνωστή μόνο μέσω της αναφοράς των θεοτήτων των Ιλλυριών στα ρωμαϊκά μνημεία της αυτοκρατορικής περιόδου, όπου και ταυτίζονται, μερικές φορές, με θεούς του κλασσικού πανθέου. Wilkes, J.J. The Illyrians, 1992, p. 245, ISBN 0631198075. "...Illyrian deities are named on monuments of the Roman era, some in equation with gods of the classical pantheon (see figure 34)." Δεν φαίνεται να υπάρχει κανένας προεξέχων θεός και θα είχε υπάρξει σημαντικές διαφορές μεταξύ των διάφορων Ιλλυρικών φυλών. Έτσι οι Ιλλυριοί δεν ανέπτυξαν ομοιόμορφη κοσμολογία, στην οποία να σκηνοθετήσουν τις θρησκευτικές πρακτικές τους. Wilkes. "Unlike Celts, Dacians, Thracians or Scythians, there is no indication that Illyrians developed a uniform cosmology on which their religious practice was centred. An etymology of the Illyrian name linked with serpent would, if it is true, fit with the many representations of..." Μερικές θεότητες είναι γνωστές αποκλειστικά από την Ίστρια (όπου όμως ζούσαν Λιβύρνοι), Wilkes. "...dominant Illyrian deity and some were evidently worshipped only in particular regions. Thus several deities occur only in Istria, including Eia, Malesocus, Boria and Iria. Anzotica was the Liburnian Venus and appears in the traditional image of the classical goddess." όπως οι Εία, Μαλεσόκους, Μπορία, και Ιρία. Στη Λιβυρνία η Ανζότικα ταυτίζεται με την Αφροδίτη. Άλλα τοπικά θεονύμια Wilkes. "Other local deities were Latta, Sentona and the nymph Ica, praying in relief sculpture), Knez 1974 (ritual vessel), Baçe 1984 (temple archit περιλαμβάνουν τα Λάτρα, Σεντόνα και Ικά. Ο Μπίντους-Ποσειδώνας λατρεύτηκε μεταξύ των Ιαπόδων (που ούτε αυτοί είναι πραγματικοί Ιλλυριοί). Wilkes. "Other local deities were Latta, Sentona and the nymph Ica, praying in relief sculpture), Knez 1974 (ritual vessel), Baçe 1984 (temp Στον Βορρά, στα θερμά λουτρά ΤοπούσκοWilkes. "...including altars dedicated by chiefs of the Japodes at the shrine of Bindus Neptunus at a spring near Bihaé (see figure 30). The first reported contact between Japodes and Romans occurred..." αφιερώθηκε στον Βιντάσους και τη Θάνα, που αντιστοιχούν με τις ρωμαϊκές θεότητες Σιλβάνους και Ντιάνα.Wilkes. "North of the Japodes, the altars to Vidasus and Thana dedicated at the hot springs of Topusko reveal the local Roman Illyrians..." Από τα ανατολικά Βαλκάνια, η λατρεία του Θράκα ιππέα διαδόθηκε στην Ιλλυρία κατά τη διάρκεια του πρώτων αιώνων π.Χ. Ο Θεός Μεδάυρας,Wilkes. "...the short cloak streaming out behind. The Illyrian town Rhizon (Risinium) on the Gulf of Kotor had its protective deity Medaurus..."Wilkes. "...identities of Silvanus and Diana, a familiar combination on many dedications in the territory of the Delmatae." που αναφέρεται σε μια αφιέρωση στην Λαμβαέσις στην Αφρική από έναν ρωμαίο γερουσιαστή και ιθαγενή του Ριζίνιου, εμφανίζεται να είναι ίδιος με τον θράκα ιππέα, που περιγράφεται ιππευοντας και φέροντας λόγχη. Οι Δαλματοί ειχαν τον Αρμάτους ως θεό του πολέμου. Wilkes. "...Armatus at Delminium (Duvno) who was evidently a war god of the Delmatae, and the Latin Liber who appears with the..." Σημαντικοί Ιλλυριοί Αρχαιολογία Κληρονομιά Κατά το Μεσαίωνα Οι Ιλλυριοί αναφέρονται για τελευταία φορά στη συλλογή αγιολογικών κειμένων, γνωστή ως Θαύματα του Αγίου Δημητρίου (Miracula Sancti Demetri) η οποία γράφτηκε κατά τον 7ο αιώνα μ.Χ. Μεταγενέστερη Χρήση Στον Εθνικισμό *Δες Αλβανικός Εθνικισμός Αλβανικός Εθνικισμός (γνωστός ως Αλβανισμός''The Crescent and the Eagle: Ottoman Rule, Islam and the Albanians, 1874-1913 (Library of Ottoman Studies) by George Gawrych,2006,page 20: "... dynamic that would remain essential for understanding the development of Albanianism."Kosovo: War and Revenge by Mr. Tim Judah and Tim Judah, 2002, page 12, the religion of Albanians is AlbanianismThe Oxford Companion to Politics of the World by Joel Krieger, 2001, page 475: "... frequently then and since, "The religion of the Albanians is Albanianism.One World Divisible: A Global History Since 1945 (The Global Century Series) by David Reynolds, 2001, page 233: "... the country." Henceforth, Hoxha announced, the only religion would be "Albanianism. ..."Stephanie Schwandner-Sievers, Bernd Jürgen Fischer, Albanian Identities: Myth and History, Indiana University Press, 2002, ISBN-9780253341891, page 92 & (100)-(102)-(132) η ''Πάν-Αλβανισμός''The Balkans: A Post-Communist History by Bideleux/Jeffri, 2006, page 423, "... form a 'Greater Albania'. Although considerable attention was given to pan-Albanianism in the West"Pan-Albanianism: How Big a Threat to Balkan Stability (Central and Eastern European) by Miranda Vickers, 2004, ISBN-10-190442368X) αναφέρεται σε εθνικιστικές αλβανικές ιδεολογίες και θεωρίες που συγκροτήθηκαν επι κομμουνιστικής Αλβανίας (1945-1991), τη συνεχισή τους στη σύγχρονη Αλβανία καθώς και την εξάπλωση τους στο Κόσοβο. Η αλβανικη εθνικιστική ιδεολογία θεωρεί οτι οι Αλβανοί είναι Ιλλυριοί και τους ταυτίζει με μη Ιλλυρικούς λαούς όπως τους Αρχαίους ΈλληνεςDictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible by Karel van der Toorn, Bob Becking, and Pieter Willem Van Der Horst,1999,page 537,"Pelasgians, the mythical predecessors of Greek civilisation " τους μυθικούς ΠελασγούςAnthropological Journal of European Cultures, 2009, Gilles de Rapper, "by identifying with Pelasgians, Albanians could claim that they were present in their Balkan homeland not only before the "barbarian" invaders of late Roman times (such as the Slavs), not only before the Romans themselves, but also, even more importantly, before the Greeks‟ (Malcolm 2002: 76-77)."Stephanie Schwandner-Sievers and Bernd Jürgen Fischer, editors of Albanian Identities: Myth and History (Bloomington: Indiana University Press 2002), present papers resulting from the London Conference held in 1999 entitled "The Role of Myth in the History and Development of Albania". The "Pelasgian" myth of Albanians as the most ancient community in southeastern Europe is among those explored in Noel Malcolm's essay, "Myths of Albanian National Identity: Some Key Elements, As Expressed in the Works of Albanian Writers in America in the Early Twentieth Century". The introductory essay by Stephanie Schwandner-Sievers establishes the context of the "Pelasgian Albanian" mythos, applicable to Eastern Europe generally, in terms of the longing for a stable identity in a rapidly opening society. και τους Ετρούσκους Anthropological Journal of European Cultures, 2009, Gilles de Rapper, "The Pelasgians are nonetheless coming back today. Lots of publications by professional or amateur historians and linguists are revitalising the Pelasgic theory.1 They are widely read and commented, not only among scholars and specialists. The re-using of the old theories is a complex phenomenon, linking in various ways Pelasgians, Illyrians,Etruscans, Greeks and Albanians, according to various motivations and using various kinds of evidence" δίνοντας σε όλους αυτούς τους λαούς αλβανική προέλευση. Αυτού του είδους οι ιδεολογίες συσχετίζονται με αλυτρωτισμό και αισθήματα υπεροχής έναντι άλλων λαών και εθνών (σωβινισμός).Communism and the Emergence of Democracy by Harald Wydra,2007,ISBN-10-0521851696,page 230,"Albanians tended to go further back in time to the sixth and seventh centuries, claiming an Illyrian- Albanian continuity and superiority over Slavic people. ..."Anthropological Journal of European Cultures, 2009, Gilles de Rapper, "by identifying with Pelasgians, Albanians could claim that they were present in their Balkan homeland not only before the "barbarian" invaders of late Roman times (such as the Slavs), not only before the Romans themselves, but also, even more importantly, before the Greeks‟ (Malcolm 2002: 76-77)."The Balkans - a post-communist history by Robert Bideleux & Ian Jeffries, Routledge, 2007, ISBN-0415229626, page 513, "Ethnic Albanians not only comprise the vast majority of the population in Kosova. They have also been brought up to believe that their nation is the oldest in the Balkans, directly descended from the ancient Dardanians (Dardanae), a branch of the so-called 'Illyrian peoples' who had allegedly inhabited most of the western Balkanas including Kosova) for many centuries before the arrival of the Slavic 'interlopers'...".Kosovo: what everyone needs to know by Tim Judah, ISBN-0195376730, 2008, page 31, "But this is not without controversy given the Slavic origin of the name. After all if the root of Kosovo's name Slav that would seem to contradict the Albanian argument that they lived here before the Serbs and that Kosovo belongs to them. This was a point which Ibrahim Rugova the Kosovo Albanian leader who died in January 2006 had considerable sympathy. He thus toyed with the idea of renaming Kosovo Dardania after the ancient Illyrian tribe supposed to have lived in Kosovo in antiquity.Hence while the official flag of the president of Kosovo has at its center Scanderbegs double headed eagle it also has the name Dardania emblazoned across it. For some time a banner celebrating Rugova as president of Dardania hung from a ministry building in Pristina with a picture of Rugova and a declaration commemorating him as president of Dardania. far as partisans of Dardania are concerned this theory has added historical cum political advantage. They argue that the ancient Dardanians were ancestors of the Albanians but more important in this context Roman catholics. Thus they argue Albanians were historically part of the western civilization and their churches were usurped and turned into Orthodox ones by the invading Slavs who were not.". Πηγές *Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους'', (τόμοι Γ1, Γ2, Δ), Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1972. *John Wilkes. The Illyrians, Blackwell, 1992. ISBN 0-631-14671-7 Χάρτες Image:MIGRATIONS.jpg|Προιστορικές μεταναστέυσεις στην Ευρώπη Image:Celts.png|Κελτικές φυλές στην Ιλλυρία, 50 π.χ. Image:EpirusEduMap.jpg|Τα νότια σύνορα με τους Έλληνες και τους Θράκες Image:DionysiusMapAgesilaus.png|Ο Αγησίλαος της Σπάρτης διώχνει τον Βαρδύλλι μετά από εισβολή του στην Ελλάδα με προτροπή του Διονύσιου των Συρακουσών και στρατιωτική συνδρομή(υπέρ του Βαρδύλλι) Image:IllyriaMakedonia.png|Η Ιλλυρία κατά τον Γ΄ Μακεδονικό πόλεμο Image:IllyrianWars.jpg|Οί Ιλλυρικοί Πόλεμοι Image:IllyricumAD6RomanConditionofTribes.png|Tribes in Illyricum and environs during AD 6 the year of the Great Illyrian revolt. Image:GreatIllyrianRevolt.jpg|Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση των Δαλματών και των Παννόνων Image:Rivolta pannonica 6 jpg.JPG|Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση των Δαλματών και των Παννόνων 6 ΜΧ Image:Rivolta pannonica 7 jpg.jpg|Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση των Δαλματών και των Παννόνων 7 ΜΧ Image:Rivolta pannonica 8 jpg.jpg|Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση των Δαλματών και των Παννόνων 8 ΜΧ Image:Rivolta pannonica 9 jpg.jpg|Η Ιλλυρική Επανάσταση των Δαλματών και των Παννόνων 9 ΜΧ Image:Apollonia shqiperie.JPG|Απολλωνία ,μια Ελληνική άποικία Image:Daorson.jpg|Τα τείχη του Δάορσον μιας Ελληνιστικης και Εξελληνισμένης πόλης στην Ιλλυρία Image:IllyricumAD6RomanConditionofTribes.png|Φυλές πρίν την επανάσταση του 6 Image:GreekCitiesMapIllyriaAdriatic.png|Ελληνικές πόλεις στην Αδριατική ακτή της Ιλλυρίας Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι *Η Ιλλυρία στην εγκυκλοπαίδεια Brittannica *Ο πολιτισμός Χάαλστατ στην εγκυκλοπαίδεια Brittannica *Χάρτης της ιλλυρικής επέκτασης, από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Όρεγκον Δες επίσης *Παννονία *Ιλλυριός *Δάρδανος ο Ιλλυριός *Βιρκέννα bg:Илирия bs:Ilirija ca:Il·líria cs:Ilýrie cy:Illyria da:Illyrien de:Illyrien en:Illyria eo:Ilirio es:Iliria et:Illüüria fa:ایلیریا fi:Illyria fr:Illyrie fy:Illyrje gl:Iliria he:איליריה hu:Illyria is:Illyría it:Illiria ja:イリュリア ka:ილირია ko:일리리아 lt:Ilyrija lv:Ilīrija mk:Илирија nl:Illyrië nn:Illyria no:Illyria nrm:Illyrie pl:Iliria pt:Ilíria ro:Iliria ru:Иллирия sh:Ilirija simple:Illyria sq:Ilirët sv:Illyrien tr:İllirya uk:Іллірія zh:伊利里亚